Shatter
by MarshaDecamiro
Summary: Gold's lost his memory, Silver's trying to his best to help Gold remember what they are to one another. But what happens when the people who hurt Gold find him?
1. Chapter 1

**Well~ disclaimer as usual~ XDD **

**Disclaimer: In no way shape form or fashion do I own Gold, Silver or anyone else in this story~ so enjoy it!  
**

* * *

**Shatter Pt. 1**

* * *

Silver's P.O.V

* * *

"So…what are you to the patient in question?" the nurse asked, her dull brown eyes boring holes into the computer screen in front of her. I could see green letters and number's reflecting off of her red rimmed glasses.

Her ruby-red finger nails drawing attention to her blood red lipstick as she slid her tongue across her colored lips.

"So…what are you to the patient in question?" the nurse asked again, her dull brown eyes now turned to look at me.

"Does it really matter?" I questioned the nurse, a small smile spread out across her face as she placed her chin atop of her crossed fingers. Tilting her head to the side she said,

"Why yes…after all you are the _reason_for his being here…are you not?" sending me another smile that seemed a tad bit creepy, the sound of another voice yelling my name caused my eyes to fall onto the panicked face of Crystal,

"Silver! Oh Silver!" as Crystal threw herself into my arms, I became completely rigid. Frozen, unsure of what to do, I wrapped my arms around her in a loose hug and mumbled,

"Well…let's go and see how he's doing…alright?"

Nodding her head 'yes' I kept my arms loosely wrapped around Crystal's shoulder's in hopes of keeping her both calm and steady. Standing in front of the door labeled 118 Crystal looked at me with a sad look on her face.

Averting her eyes from mine to the floor she mumbled, "S-Silver…"

"Yes?"

"Y-you might not like what you'll see but…Gold was hurt pretty badly. The doctor who treated him said that it would take him some time to, you know…recover. But then again…doctors are usually downers."

Shaking my head I replied, "It'll be okay…after all, Gold's a fighter."

A small smile wormed it's way back onto Crystal's face as she placed a small hand on her chest, right over her heart while the other was placed on the door knob, "Yeah…he's a fighter alright…"

The door slowly opened, my eyes scanning the room. After shaking my gaze away from the dripping IV and heart monitor my eye's landed on the very person I canceled my training in isolation for.

Gold…

His golden orbs the reason for his namesake shining with the same luster, a small smile danced on his lips making it hard not to smile back. But…even with all of those happy-go-lucky usual Gold's things there…I couldn't stop my eyes from going in and out of focus. His forehead was neatly wrapped up in bandages, his neck and wrist wrapped as well. I felt my hand move over my mouth when I finally noticed the tear on his lip, and the dark, angry black ring surrounding his right eye and the bruise on his neck that looked like a hand had been chocking the very life out of him.

His blue pajama's made his bronze skin stand out. His hand on the metal pole with his IV on it, he turned to face both myself and Crystal from a better angle. I could also see that his right hands palm was wrapped as well.

Walking towards Gold, my hand outstretched towards him, I mumbled, "G-Gold…w-who did this to you?"

Gold simply stared at me not only in disbelief, but also in shock. For he backed away from my touch, a small whimper of fear escaped from his throat. I felt my heart clench as I proceeded to approach him once more yelling, "Gold! It's me Silver! Why are you…why are you whimpering like a small child?"

Gold proceeded to back himself into a corner, whimpering in fear. Crystal wrapped her arms around Gold's neck while he wrapped his arms around Crystal's waist he mumbled,

"Crystal…why is that boy yelling at me?"

"Gold! Gold please calm down….ngh…." Crystal hid her face in Gold's shoulder, fresh tears staining his pajamas as he tried to sooth Crystal, until her crying fit ended. Making calm shushing noises and gentle words mixed with gentle whispers Gold's eyes were once again on mine.

Looking at me, his eyes full of wonder; he looked at me as if I were a new toy to play with. Smiling he tilted his head to the side he said,

"Well…since you seem to know me…but I've never met you until today….who are you?"

Standing there looking down at Gold I mumbled,

"My name is Silver. I'm your best friend, Gold I'm you're…." Biting my lip to stop my words from tumbling out, Gold looked at me once again, a sad smile on his face he mumbled,

"Oh…I-I'm sorry but I cannot remember you Silver..."

Falling down onto my knees, my hands laying loosely at my sides, I could only stare at Gold, my mind changing from numb to shock.

Gold does not remember me…right then and there I felt my whole world shatter into a million pieces.

* * *

Well, here's pt. 1 for the 5 part PMS story I decided that I would be a dork and write while I was bored and finished with everything in Georgia. Worst two week trip of my life...well I loved the first week, the second week...not so much.

I like it so far~ and yes! Gold has lost his memory! Since it's normally always Silver losing his memory I decided to mix it up a little because I'm a bit odd like that~ but I hope that you like it all the same since I'm trying out something new.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing~ :D So just enjoy the story!

Thank You For Reviewing:

Guest

Sara12345

* * *

**Shatter Pt. 2 **

* * *

**Gold's P.O.V.**

* * *

Almost a month has passes since I've been released from the hospital. My doctor having given the okay, Crystal clapped her hands together. Wrapping her arms around my neck, she planted a big kiss on my cheek.

The doctors painted lips turned up into a smile as he dull brown eyes seemed to turn a shade brighter, she stood up quickly and jotted something down onto her clipboard. Walking towards the door her red high heels making a clicking noise, she opened the heavy wooden door for room 118.

Standing in the door way, her ruby red nails briefly shown as she shoved her messy brown hair back behind her ear, she mumbled,

"What's your relationship to him?"

Time seemed to slow down around me when she said those words. Staring at her, my eyes filled with question (or at least I would hope so) I asked,

"My relationship with whom?"

Smiling once more the doctor replied, "Why with the boy you were oh so willing to be near beaten to death for, of course."

"Who did I do that for?"

"That's the question I'm asking you, dear Gold. Because once you remember everything that is hazy now will become clear. And you will tell him why you were beaten so badly."

Turning her back to me I tried to reach for her with my hand yelling, "But when will I know?"

Turning to face me, looking over her shoulder, a small smile appeared on her face as she said, "Oh, now come on, Gold? Where would the fun be if I were to tell you that?"

"Gold? Gold wake up!" a strong commanding voice yelled while shaking my shoulder. My eyes snapped open as I rubbed my eyes, trying to chase away the last few remnants of my light slumber.

Yawning, I pushed myself up off the couch. Rubbing my eyes again I mumbled, "Well, it's nice to see you again as well, Silver. So?"

Leaning towards the quite but ill tempered teen I set my chin on his shoulder as Silver mumbled, "Gold…what in the hell are you doing?"

"I'm doing a retarded version of planking on your shoulder…Silver?"

"Yes Gold?" Silver replied, sounding annoyed with me already. Smiling I asked, "Why are you so boney and lean? Did your parents not feed you enough? Or were they just really mega uber body builders?"

Silver averted his eyes from my gaze, making me a little sad, because I like the color of his eyes. But…when he avoids looking at me…I know I've either said or done something wrong.

"Come on Gold, get up and I'll finish making you something to eat." Silver mumbled. Sliding away from me he walked towards the small kitchen in the apartment that we apparently have to live in now.

Standing up off the couch I followed after Silver. My eyes landing on his head of long red hair, smiling at the sight I take my usual seat at the small two person table. Silver turned away from the stove to see me sitting at the table.

He then turned back to the oven; grabbing two plates and two forks he took his usual seat across from me. Poking at what looked to be a smaller version of a chicken enchilada with shells and cheese. I took a bite and smiled, for this food tasted heavenly.

I began to take bigger bites, almost chocking on some of the noodles. Silver jumped up, handed me a glass of water and began to pat me on the back. Coughing for a few minuets, Silver started to rub my back. I couldn't help but bask in the feeling of Silver rubbing my back,

"Gold…are you okay?"

Smiling, I mumbled, "Yeah, I'm alright…you know Silver…"

"Yes? I know what?"

"You haven't asked me those questions yet. You know the one with my name and such."

Silver stared at me as he said, "After dinner…then I'll ask those questions…alright?"

Smiling I said, "Okay!"

"What's your name?"

"Gold."

"What's your mothers name?"

"Uh…Elena?"

"How old are you?"

"Uh…pass?"

"What's the name of your Aipom?"

"I have an Aipom?"

"Yes, but it's missing right now…"

"Oh….uh…pass please?"

"When's your birthday?"

"Uh…oh December, 24th!"

Silver looked up from his small book, a small look of exhaustion on his face, but at the same time it seemed to be mixed with happiness. Sending him a small smile I figured that I'd finally answered him with the right date for my birthday.

"What's your favorite food?"

"Um…what we ate tonight?"

Sighing, Silver finished writing down all of the things I'd said,

"Gold…you're seventeen. Ataro is what you named your Aipom, your birthday is June twenty-first, and your favorite food is hamburgers."

Oh….that's such a big buzz kill, I guessed the wrong date…damn it.

"Oh…so I haven't improved much, huh?" I asked, sulking about it, while Silver sat there watching me lay down on the couch. Smiling, I turned on to my side and mumbled,

"Hey, Silver!"

"What?"

"Hahah, you know what Silver~"

"No…"

"Your really good at cooking, Silver." I sent Silver a small, lopsided smile, tilting my head. Silver blushed a little as he replied,

"Th-thank you?"

"No problem, and if anyone were to ask for your hand in marriage I'd have to beat them off with a stick, because if they were to take you away I would starve!"

I could see Silver's blush increase as I said that. Smiling happy with my work I took a seat next to the blushing ginger, and mumbled, "But if Crystal were to ask for your hand or I guess _maybe_Lance I would send you on your merry way."

Silver shoved me away from him. Staring down at me I could see the emotion in his silver eyes telling me that he not only was hurt but slightly disgusted by what I'd said. But…why?

"Gold your such a….never mind. I'll see you in the morning. I have something that I need to do." Stomping off to the apartments little green door. I jumped a bit when I heart it slammed shut.

Signaling that Silver was gone and really, really angry.

Sighing, I stood up and proceeded to lock the doors (Silver has a key to get back in), then took my sulking position on the couch. Reaching into my jackets pocket I pulled out a thick golden band. The words, _'ensemble a jamais mon amour' _were inscribed on the inside.

Silver translated it for me to when I asked him to, saying that it's French for 'Together forever my love.'

Sighing, I slid the metal band onto my hand. I mumbled, "but who am I supposed to be with forever….? I'll ask Silver when he comes tomorrow!"

With that, I went to sleep with a smile on my face holding my hand with the inscribed ring on it close to my chest. Close to my heart.

I couldn't wait to see Silver again! Then maybe when I ask him about whom I'm supposed to be with forever my shattered world will become whole again!

* * *

Well, here's part 2 of 5 for Shatter! I hope that you are all liking it so far. I have to send half of 4 and all of 5 to be checked over for me. My friend should like it~ since there's fan service in part 4.

'ensemble a jamais mon amour' French for 'Together forever my love.'

I had the urge to use French after watching some kind of movie, hearing my Grandma say 'mon amour', and because I think Giovanni is either Italian or French... .-. or some kind of mixtuer of the two.

So that's why some French is in here...I should probbly use Italian if I think Giovanni is Italian since my friend screams 'Evil Italian Japanese Mob Boss and Child!' when ever I mention Giovanni or Silver...

Well~ leave a review or so for the next chapter! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing~ so just enjoy the fic! :D **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed/faved this fic~**

* * *

**Shatter Pt.3**

* * *

**Gold's P.O.V**

* * *

Two days have passed since Silver last decided to visit me. Is he still mad about the whole marriage thing? If he's still mad about that, I would at least hope that he would give me a chance to say sorry.

So, I decided that today I would venture outside of that stuffy little apartment and try and find Silver. Which in my mind is easier said than done. I'd forgotten how big Goldenrod City was.

A few markets dotted the streets. The smell of food being cooked all mingled together; creating a symphony of smells that I couldn't help but stand there and just take one big deep breath of the heavenly smelling air.

After all it smells so much better then just catching small whiffs of it from the window. "Hey Jim, is that him?" a small voice mumbled, drawing not only my attention but also to the man next to him whom quite frankly is a giant in my eyes.

"Yeah, Joey….but didn't we kill him?" Jim mumbled, while a sinister smile spread across Joey's face as he replied.

"Heheh…we almost killed him, but _that_girl….she got in the way and her Pokemon bought sometime for Gold to get away."

I felt a cold chill run down my spine. Both Jim and Joey kept on walking towards me. That's when I took off running who cares if I were to lead them back to my apartment? Hopefully Silver would be there. He would keep me safe from these men.

My lungs started to burn, the muscles in my legs started to scream, but I couldn't stop, not yet. My minds already in such a panic that the only safe place I could think of was my apartment and….

Silver….

Oh Arceus, just the mere thought of seeing him again set my heart all a flutter. Just the thought of seeing those silver eyes, and that ever present scowl, and that horrid personality of his I couldn't help but smile.

Giving my body the extra boost it needed I pushed my body to run up the stairs to my apartment. Almost knocking down one of the other tenets down onto their butt, sending a quick 'I'm sorry' over my shoulder, I reached my green door.

The little golden numbers of 56 looked back at me. My hands wrapped around the door knob. I started to pull on the door knob, only to realize that it's locked. Fumbling around in my pants pocket I looked around for my keys.

When I couldn't find them, I began to punch and kick at the door, tears streaming down my face. I collapsed into a heap in front of my apartment door. I could hear footsteps running towards me. I cried even harder. I wasn't even able to find Silver before those people kill me!

"G-Gold? What's wrong, why are you crying? GOLD!" a familiar male voice questioned me.

Turning to face the voice I felt more tears burning in my eyes. Throwing myself towards the voice, wrapping my arms around his neck, I cried. My tears staining his shirt as I cried,

"S-Silver! I'm sorry!"

* * *

**Silver's P.O.V.**

* * *

I couldn't believe it, Gold…he's crying. But why? Why is he crying? Running a hand through his hair I laid my forehead on the crown of his head. Sending soothing and gentle words I tried to pick Gold up, trying my best to hold him as close as I could. But he ended up handing onto my shoulder, still standing as I unlocked the door.

Pushing the door open I walked into the apartment, with Gold's tears now reduced to mere sniffling. Opening the door to ou- his room, I laid Gold down on his side of the bed. Moving the hair out of his face I slowly turned to walk out of the room, only for Gold's hand to wrap around my wrist.

I turned to look and my eyes land on Gold's tearful ones, "Don't g-go….S-Silver please…."

"I'm just going to sit in the living room, and call Crystal to come and watch you while I do some reco-."

"No, Silver! I want you to stay with me tonight! Please!" Gold yelled his grip on my wrist to tighten as he said those words. Sighing, I said, "Okay…." I slowly began to take a seat on the floor only for Gold to say.

"Silver, please sleep on my bed with me…please?"

I looked at the wooden flooring, closing my eyes. I was told not to do anything like this for Gold until he remembers everything but…just for now…I could not refuse him. After all…he's never refused me.

"Alright…but just this one time…I'll humor you." I mumbled, hiding the small smile on my face as Gold sent me a small smile that seemed to radiate with happiness as he said, "Oh, thank you Silver! Thank you!"

Lying down next to Gold, he wrapped his arms around my waist. Setting his chin atop of my head I couldn't help but smile. I lay there, breathing in his familiar sent, sighing in happiness. Feeling so warm and safe in his arms I couldn't help but smile, even though he may not remember everything yet…..I want to be here with him when he does.

Not out on recon, not out lying to him when I'm really looking for the people who hurt him. Casting a quick glance to the golden band on his hand I felt another smile forming on my lips as a warm feeling spread out through my heart.

Removing the glove from my hand my own golden band shone in the dimming light of the day. Holding Gold's hand in mine, our metal bands touching as I mumbled,

"Je taime….Gold jamais mon amour."

* * *

So here's part 3 of 5 for Shatter! Yeah~ almost done, I'm just waiting on the beta version for 4 and 5 so I can post up the rest of them~ sooooo. Who do you all think _that_ girl is? Leave who you think it is in your comment!

Give me a couple of reviews and I shall post part 4! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing~ so just enjoy the fic! :D**

Thank you to everyone who reviewed this fic! It made me very happy to see more reviews~ no matter how few they are! It made me happy and your thoughts on who _'that' _girl is shall be challenged! X)

NOTE: Part of this is not been checked for mistakes! It's near the end, so when I get that part back, I shall fix that!

NOTE 2: Minor fan service thoughts of Silver because where would a fic with Gold be without it? Thank you for reading this not and now enjoy the fic! X)

* * *

**Shatter Pt. 4 **

* * *

**'I will break you until there is nothing left...after all. Your world is shattered already.' **

* * *

**Gold's P.O.V. **

* * *

Silver's late…maybe he's talking to Crystal? Or out doing more recon? Groaning I laid there on my couch worrying about Silver. Worrying about if he's okay, if he's safe, or if he's worried about me…well, he's probably not worried about me buy hey, I'm free to imagine the possibilities, right?

I couldn't help but wonder if he's had anything to eat. Smiling, I stood up; walking towards the kitchen I grabbed a few things from the pantry. Setting the dry food from the panty on the counter I moseyed on over to the fridge to grab some cold ingredients.

My arms full with a package from raw meat, butter, milk, and two eggs, I closed the fridge with my foot. Setting the ingredients on the counter I started to unwrap the meat, placing a pot of boiling water on the back eye I left it there as I started to make the crust for the fried rice balls.

Rolling the meat around in the egg wash I rolled it around in the bread crumbs that I sprinkled with a little bit of parmesan cheese. Happy to finally be able to do something, I couldn't help but imagine the look of happiness on Silver's face to see something already backed and ready to eat. Ah, I hope that this sight will make him smile.

My mind slowly drifted of into la-la land, because I pictured Silver in nothing but an apron cooking me breakfast, where he would blush and try to pull that tiny little apron down further in the front only to show off more of his cute little butt. The spatula would then be used to hide his face, increasing his blush to the color of his hair. I would back him up on to that tiny little table.

Where his bare back touching the cold plastic, his hair splayed out underneath him, only making the blush on his face look even cuter, I would smile and then proceed to do naughty things with his body.

The sound of the apartment door opening broke my train of wonderful (and delightful) fan service thoughts. Drying my hands off on a towel I made sure that my thoughts left no trace of evidence down under (if you know what I mean) I walked out of the kitchen I turned to look at the door.

"Silver! Welcome hom-." I trailed off when my eyes landed on the familiar faces of Jim and Joey. The two stood there, sending me tooth glares as they mumbled.

"Ready to finish what you started with us, boy?" Joey mumbled, grabbing my wrist. Jim began to place a strange smelling rag towards my mouth. Just before he covered my mouth over with the rag I screamed,

"Silver, run!"

* * *

**Silver's P.O.V. **

* * *

"Shit! I'm late!" I mumbled underneath my breath while I pulled out the keys to mine and Gold's apartment. Gathering my thoughts, trying to think of a good excuse to tell Gold for my being late after all, I finally managed to find the people who hurt him.

Team Rocket, again with another pitiful attempt to reform, I couldn't help but stand there, wanting to hurt all of them. I wanted to jump down there and hurt all of them. Why would they go after Gold like that?

Unless they know- my train of thought was broken when I reached the green door with the two dull golden numbers of 56 staring down at me while the door simply stared back at me, ajar. Reaching out with a trembling hand wrapped around the door knob. Pushing the door open I was met with the smell of smoke something's burning is what my mind yelled. Running to the kitchen, I quickly learned that it was not food or Gold's forgetfulness.

My eyes quickly gazed at tall of the small red candles that were half melted on the counter. The smell of wax mingling with all of the other melting wax a single picture sitting in the middle of the red was. My eyes began to dilate grabbing the picture I couldn't help but cry. The picture, the message, and Gold's ring lay left behind.

Left behind to burn, and be burned in the red wax that symbolizes the blood that will be spilled and the life that will be lost if I'm not able to make it in time to save Gold. Quickly I stood up, shoving Gold's ring into my pocket, the picture of Gold's bruised and bleeding body from the day Crystal found him passed out near the hospital soon crumbled in my grip.

The message clearly stated by the bold red letters that read _'We, have Gold. Come and save him if you can'_I could image the one who wrote this laughing or smiling.

Walking out the apartment door, I closed it not caring to lock the door. I headed towards the stairs to leave.

"You know, locking the door may stop you from being robbed again." A familiar dull voice mumbled form behind me. Turning around I find myself looking at a girl with a short brown hair, wearing blue overalls, a marshmallow hat sitting atop of her head, dull brown eyes looking back at me through red rimmed glasses.

"Y-your that nurse from the hospital! Wh-why are you here?" I asked, I could see her hand twitch showing long red fingernails as she stood up a little bit straighter, "To ask you a question."

"Ask me a question? Are you still waiting for an answer?"

Nodding her head 'yes' she mumbled, "Yes…"

"Well you're not getting one. Besides, what the hell kind of answer are you trying to get from me?"

"One month…"

"Huh?"

"One month, that's how long Gold was gone. And not once did… did any of you notice that he was gone? What kind of friends are you?" The girl mumbled her dull brown eyes shown with a brighter light.

"He…Gold was gone for a month? Wh-how?" I yelled as the girl continued to stare. "He waited for you…he waited for you. Always telling me that _'Silver would come'_ and that _'Silver would save us'_….but that didn't happen…"

"Save us? Who is us?" I growled my hands turning into fist once again, taking a seat on the window seal of the window that's always open at the end of the hall the girl replied,

"Both me and Gold himself. But…in the end I had to save him…I had to save the both of us. I had to save him…..I had to not matter what the cost was to me…."

"What?"

"When Gold was being held captive I was his doctor I'm the one wh-." The girl was cut short by the sound of an explosion, her eyes widened as she started to fall out of the window. My eyes widened as I reached for her, I could see that pieces of her blue overalls were stained a bright red.

When I reached the window I looked down to see that the girl wasn't splattered on the ground below. Looking to see smoke billowing in the air I felt my heart stop, time seem to slow down.

Reaching out towards the burning building I yelled.

"GOLD! NOOO!"

* * *

So~ here's part 4 of 5 in Shatter! YES! A cliff hanger! Isn't it amazing? Yes, yes it is because it gives you all time to think and to see if you can re-think about your answers on who _that_ girl is! No French in this chapter yeah! I want to see them kiss sooon! SOOOON! –shot-

Ah, the death of another PMS. XDD

Well, send me some reviews and I'll gladly post up the final part to this story~ see you all until then, or at least until I update some of my other fics. Which I really need to do….


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for reading this fic~ I'm so happy every time a review or a requested update was left for this fic! It let me know that you all liked it more than I thought you would! I hope that you will continue to read my fic's in the future! Now! Onto the updating train with my other fic's!

Disclaimer: In no way shape form or fashion do I own Gold, Silver or anyone else in this story~ so enjoy it!

* * *

**Shatter Pt. 5 **

* * *

**Gold's P.O.V**

* * *

My head hurts….its swamped with the whispering thoughts of my pleas of asking Silver to hurry up and save me. I could feel myself going in and out of consciousness. I soon found myself beginning to question reality, and if the people and things that I am hearing are real. It feels….as if I'd already been in this place once before. But….

When? All I remember is waking up in the hospital, seeing Crystal by my side and….Silver…Silver walked in, telling me that I'm his best friend, yet all I can do is search my memory, what little I could remember…and all I could muster was a false smile and say that I didn't remember him.

When in all truth….I did. Silver….I couldn't forget the boy that I managed to befriend. The scared little boy that had locked himself away with a white mask, and a thick sheet of ice around his heart in the shape of a lock, all because of who he is and what he will one day become if he is not careful.

But…I managed to get through to him; I managed to break down that wall! I did all of that! Something that nobody else other than Blue was able to do! I made it through that thick sheet of ice, melting it showing me who he truly is and what he really wants. I can still remember how much he was shaking when I wrapped my arms around him…oh Arceus…his sent, it's so comforting just remembering his sent.

Oh Arceus….I want Silver…I want him here with me. I want to hear his voice, to see him smile; I want to know that he's okay; I want to hold him so close to me that he wouldn't even think about leaving me for anyone else. So please, please….if I'm going to die tonight….can Silver…can Silver be…

The last thing that I'll see?

Because…if I am to die tonight….I want his image to be the last thing I see. I want to memorize his face, and have it etched into my mind, body, and soul. Because…I feel as if he were to leave, I wouldn't be able to live without him. So please, if I'm to die tonight, if there is a God or something out there that can hear me, please.

Spare Silver, spear him of the grief that he will feel in my passing. Wash away those tears that will fall down his face, do not allow his beautiful pale silver eyes to turn red, do not let him turn away from everyone and run away. Please, let someone be there to take my place with Silver. Because…if I die tonight knowing that no one will be there for him…

Then I'll be grieving as I watch Silver tear himself apart.

"Ah, so you're awake that's good. Well, I guess that it's better to kill you when you're awake rather than you being asleep. It's so much more fun when you're aware of your situation." A deep voice mumbled laugher could be heard a few mere seconds after he started laughing. Staring at the man, his eyes looking down at me, pure hatred glaring down at me I couldn't help but squirm underneath his gaze as I tried to move my arms.

Only to learn that they were chained to a pipe, biting my lip I cursed my horrid luck. My eyes were soon captured by the man with the deep voice, he cracked his knuckles, and leaning down his hand captured my chin, forcing me to look at his ugly face. A chuckle passed through his lips as he said. "You won't stop us, this is our mission, it is_his_ calling! Why are you trying to stop that?"

Gasoline, I could smell it, somebody was going to burn this place down. Squirming against my confines the man laughed as he said. "Are you still fighting? Arceus, you need to learn when to just give up, after all now that you are separated from him, you no longer have your _precious_ memories of the time you've spent together…so stop fighting and just die!" A quick swift kick to the gut knocked all of the air out of me, gasping for air I watched as the man walked away.

Lighting a cigar, he turned around, a smile on his face as he said. "Good bye, Gold it was a fun game while it lasted." The smell of burning gasoline was the only thing that he could smell. The sound of fire crackling could be heard, the fire illuminating his final smile, the last smile that would ever grace his face before the fire would consume him, leaving only the charred figure of himself behind. This would be the perfect crime, yes; this would be the prefect crime.

After all, he'd finally remembered his own crime. The crime that had started it all, the crime of protecting another is steep and cruel. But this was something that he couldn't allow to happen, an event that may now occur with his passing. After all…that's all he wants for him to be free…for him to live a normal life.

Looking at the burning ceiling Gold couldn't help but smile, okay with himself dying such a horrible way. At least Silver would be okay…that's all he wants. "Silver…I…I remembered what happened, but….I couldn't remember what I was to you. And for that….I'm sorry."

Wooden beams began to fall all around him, crashing next to him, causing Gold to flinch as he tried to move away from the fire. Not wanting to die just yet, he began to feel light headed biting his lip all he could mumble was a single curse word. "Damn it." His mind slowly began to fade away, leaving him to watch the world around him spin. Along with the sound of a familiar voice yelling,

"GOLD!"

* * *

**Normal P.O.V Silver's **

* * *

Fire, it's devouring the building, running as fast as he could, Silver jumped over the fire fighters blocked, earning a few curses, and yells from both the fighters and the onlookers. Ignoring all of them, Silver jumped into the raging inferno, running past a few fire fighters that were searching for anyone that may happen to be trapped in the burning building.

Covering his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket, Silver jumped over some burning beams, his vision beginning to turn hazy from the heat, and his inhaling the smoke fumes, a small cough passed through his lips as he forced himself to continue further into the burning building. A few people running past him towards freedom, and fresh air, but Silver continued to force himself further into the building, knowing that in his heart Gold was here.

But….where could they hide him unless...unless they'd already killed him or Gold had already been burned alive. Silver felt a wave of nausea roll over him, planting his feet firmly to the ground to steady his self, biting his lip he continued further into the building. He had to find Gold, because if he didn't then there would be no reason to live without him. He'd already become too attached too him, too attached to let go, for a while he did not see Gold as a person but as an object, a possession that he would not share.

But…when Gold made the promise to stay with him, through anything that life could throw at him, it was then that he learned that he'd fallen for the raven haired Dex Holder, the exchanger had fallen for the breeder. Now…Silver couldn't imagine a life without him, he felt his heart break when Crystal called, sobbing over the phone as she told him about what happened to Gold. Silver felt himself breaking a little on the inside, forgetting his training, and his mission Silver raced back to be beside Gold's side.

Only to learn, that when he arrived there….the Gold that he knew, was stolen from him, and replaced by another version of Gold himself. A Gold lacking the most important memory that he said that he would never forget…the promise that he made underneath that tree of pure white flowers, a smile was shared, and the promise was made. Gold promised him that he would never forget that day, not matter what happened to him. He would always remember Silver, since many others had forgotten about him.

But he did forget, though it may not be his fault…he'd forgotten the most important promise ever made to him, the only promise that he'd taken into his heart, the very same promise that had melted the ice from around his heart, and shaped him into who he is now. Fighting back the tears Silver could hear a small chuckled flowed by a familiar voice saying.

"Silver…I…I remembered what happened, but….I couldn't remember what I was to you. And for that….I'm sorry." Silver felt his heart jump, it's _his_ voice, Gold's voice. Right now, Silver could careless that he remembered what he is to him, but he would like for him to remember eventually, but he's alive! He's alright, well…sort of. Pushing past burning beams and wood Silver reached out with his hand, drawing in as much oxygen as he could into his lungs with the fire burning all around them he yelled.

"GOLD!"

Gold looked up from the ground, horror written all over his face as he thrashed around yelling. "Silver?! You need to get out of here! This building is coming down all around us!" Silver flipped Gold the bird, as he bent down, picking the lock on the handcuffs that were bounding his hands to the metal pole behind him, wrapping his arm around Gold's shoulders he yelled. "There's no way in hell that I'm going to leaving you here! I'm not going to lose you a second time Gold!"

"What?! Silver, for just once think about yourself for a change, I'm a burden right now! You'll be killed because of me! I don't want you to-." "I am thinking about myself for once Gold! I don't want to lose you! You're the most important thing to me on this freaking earth other than my own sister!" Silver screamed, tears falling from his eyes as Gold stared at him, his eyes wide, filled with shock, Silver screamed at him, he actually screamed and he's…he's shaking. With anger? With fear? Why is he shaking so badly?

"Silver why are you- watch out!" Gold yelled, cut short by a falling beam, grabbing Silver he wrapped his arms around him and threw his weight away from the falling beam. Falling onto his side, trying to catch his breath Gold looked up at Silver, a small chuckle imitating from his raw throat as he mumbled. "Shit…well….hahahah….Silver this looks like it's the end of the line for me…."

"What?! Gold!" Silver yelled grabbing Gold's shirt collar, shaking him Gold sent Silver a small pitiful smile as Gold mumbled. "Silver lean down please…" swallowing his pride as he leaned down towards Gold, the golden eyed boy claimed his lips, kissing him, Silver felt something warm (other than Gold's tongue) in his mouth. Releasing Silver from their lip lock, Gold could see a faint blush on the red heads face. Smiling Gold looked at Silver, the light in his eyes seemed to be far away.

"Gold?" Silver mumbled, shaking his shoulders Silver watched as Gold's lips moved as he said. "Silver…I love you…get out of here alive." Gold's body became rigid, Silver felt his body tense up as he looked down at Gold, his already hazy vision becoming shaky, almost as if it were going in a circular motion. Touching Gold's face with his hand Silver mumbled. "Gold? Gold…c-come on…th-this isn't funny. Gold!"

Silver screamed, his hands wrapping around Gold's singed red jacket, burying his face in the familiar red fabric Silver cried into his chest, screaming with all of his heart for someone to save them, for someone to save Gold, to bring him back to him. Screaming for someone to just do…something, anything really, Silver knows that he couldn't live in a world without Gold in it. Because if Gold isn't in this world…

The he's just better off dead…because after all Gold is his heart, while he is Gold's soul, living for each other in harmony, loving the other with all their might, watching over one another, protecting each other from themselves and anyone who dared to hurt them. To hurt the harmony and safety that they'd created for one another when they would need to escape from the world around them. Needing only each other for that to exist…Silver wouldn't let Gold go so easily, he needs him…there's just no other way to say it.

Wrapping his arms tighter around Gold, Silver smiled a bit melancholy as he said. "Well be together from now on Gold….even in death…I won't let you go."

"Hey, there's someone over here!" a voice yelled, footsteps could be heard approaching them, arms wrapping around them, trying to pull him away from Gold, screaming and thrashing Silver refused to be separated from Gold. The voices grunted in pain while Silver thrashed around in their arms, one yelling about Gold being in critical condition, while Silver himself was deemed the 'crazy ass kid' who went running into the burning building.

The voices began to run the same where Silver had entered the building, a smile formed on Silver's face as he sat next to Gold in the ambulance. The female emergency medical team in the ambulance working as fast as she could, being the only one in the back with them, sending a few high powered shocks through Gold's chest, she tried to start his heart back up while working around Silver's outstretched arm that was holding Gold's hand.

Holding onto Gold's hand tightly he frowned, placing his face just above Gold's lips as he looked down at him, mumbling. "You better wake up Gold….you better come back to me or I'll make your life a living hell when we met again." A small playful smile formed on his face as his lips claimed Gold's semi-warm ones, the rings on their hands rubbing together as Silver held onto Gold's hand even tighter. Tears falling out of his eyes as he heard a startled squeak from the female emergency team member.

"His heart! His heart beat just jumped! It's spiking! Hahah, he's okay! He's going to be fine! George! Hit the gas now! His heart has started back up but we need to hurry and get him on twenty four hour care!"

Pulling his face away from Gold's Silver's eyes were captured by two golden orbs that seemed to be holding the sun in them, the famous smirk appeared on Gold's face as he mumbled. "What did I miss…Silver?" tears began to fall on Gold's face as he said. "Your okay….oh my Arceus….your alright…." Staring at Silver, his eyes full of wonder as he said, "Yeah, I hear you calling for me, so I followed the sound of your voice…and I open my eyes to see you kissing me so~ Silver~ since when did you start kissing me?"

Gold stared back at Silver, that small smirk still on his face as Silver looked down at their intertwined fingers as he said. "J-just now…s-so are you okay? Do you remember anything Gold?" Smiling Gold looked at Silver, looking down at the rings on both their hands he mumbled.

"My name is Gold; my mother's name is Elena, Ataro is the name of my Aipom, my first Pokemon partner, my birthday is June twenty-first, your birthday is December twenty-fourth, my favorite food is hamburgers. And…." Gold trailed off, looking at a semi-stunned Silver, moving his face towards Silver's, placing his hand behind his head he placed his forehead on Silver's as he said.

"And you're my wife…or whatever you want to call it." Gold finished, silencing Silver with a quick kiss to the lips, causing the female emergency attendant to stare at them, a small nosebleed, pulling his lips away from Silver's Gold smiled as he intertwined their fingers mumbling.

"And I will never forget that, never again will I forget that and hurt you the way I did Silver…I'm sorry." Gold mumbled, placing his forehead on Silver's shoulder causing the red head to chuckle as he said. "It's okay Gold….I-I wasn't that hurt that you'd forgotten."

"Tch, liar." Gold mumbled as he replied, "Sh-shut up!" laughter rolled off Gold's tongue as he looked at Silver ruffling his hair as he said.

"I love you Silver."

"S-S-stupid! I-I-I love you to."

"I'm happy that you do Silver…because if you didn't my poor little ol' heart would just break."

"Idiot….I love you and that's final. Stupid Gold…." The rest of Silver's words were lost to his mumbling, smiling Gold could not help but say those three little words one last time.

"I love you Silver….I love you."

"Idiot….I love you to Gold…"

_Thank you for loving me Silver, because…if you didn't…I'm not sure what I would do._

Thank you Silver….thank you so much. I'm so happy that you love me and I will never forget that as long as I live…never again will I hurt you like that. because…I love you.

I love you that much, that I will steer clear of anything like this happening ever again.

**|~Fin~|**

* * *

Ending is cheesy! Mega uber cheesyyyyyyy! –shot-

Yeah~ and here's the last part of 'Shatter'! I hope that you all liked it, I know that I had fun writing it~ I'm not sure if I should make an after words or anything so I'll leave it all up to you guys kay? I'll write it only if you'd like to see how Gold and Silver do together after the events or 'Shatter'.


End file.
